Warblers Week!
by FangirlingForever
Summary: It's Warblers Week! Day 1- First time meeting each other, Day 2- First date and/or kiss, Day 3- First time meeting each other's parents, Day 4- First time, Day 5- First time dancing together (not in a competition), Day 6- Moving in together, Day 7- One proposes marriage. Different ship for each day!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Warblers Weeks! I've been so excited for this ever since it was first announced! So for each prompt this week I've picked another ship to use. To today is Day 1- First time meeting each other. And the ship for this prompt is Keff! Which is Kurt and Jeff, since most people don't know. It's not a very well known ship but I actually kind of like it! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Yeah, he said he's enrolling here," Blaine told David, Wes, Nick and Jeff as they all sat around a table in the commons, sipping on some coffee.

"He was bullied at his old school, right?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, he was. Once I told him about the zero tolerance policy here, I think I really sold him on this school. It's what he needs right now," Blaine told the group.

"When's he starting here?" Nick asked curiously as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Today I think. That's what he texted me anyway," Blaine said with a slight shrug.

"Ooh, you two have been texting. Is there a little something, something going on here?" David asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows.

"What? No, of course there isn't. Don't be silly. We're just friends," Blaine told them.

"Just friends? I saw the way he looked at you in Teenage Dream. That boy was all moon-eyed over you," Wes told Blaine, a smirk emerging on his face.

"What? Oh Wes, don't get Nick and Jeff all riled up. These two have nothing better to do then meddle in other people's relationships since they don't have any of their own," Blaine said, giving a pointed look to the two in mention because he knew how they could be.

"Blaine, I am offended. Nick and I would never…" Jeff couldn't even finish the sentence without starting to laugh. "Okay, okay, fine. I promise _I _won't meddle once he gets here. But I can't speak for my partner in crime."

"Fine, I won't either," Nick said with an eye roll, clearly unhappy that he didn't have anyone's love life to meddle in.

"Why don't you go bother that blonde from Crawford?" David asked with a smirk.

"Oh her, she's too easy," Nick said with a sly grin, waiting for Jeff to catch up to the conversation.

"Wait, who? Wait, that's my sister! Shut the hell up, Nick!" Jeff said, pushing Nick so that he almost fell out of his chair.

"Jeff, I'm just kidding!" Nick said with a laugh, sitting back up straight. "But really, your sister is pretty hot."

Jeff just glared at Nick.

"Beautiful, Nick. She's beautiful," Jeff corrected his best friend.

"Yes, yes she is," Nick agreed with a smile.

"That's it, she's going on lockdown," Jeff said, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text his sister.

"Hey, Blaine," Jeff heard a voice come from next to him and looked up to see who it was. Jeff did a double take as he saw the boy standing there. He was tall, almost as tall as Jeff. He had light brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Jeff had ever seen.

"Oh, hey Kurt! Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, these are the guys. There's Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick," Blaine pointed out as he went in a counter clockwise order from where he was sitting.

"Hi guys," Kurt said softly, taking the seat between David and Jeff. Jeff sat up a little straighter and made sure his uniform was smoothed out.

Nick saw Jeff's actions and couldn't help but smirk. He knew he had to tease the hell out of his best friend.

"So Kurt, tell us about yourself. Any siblings? Pets? Boyfriends?" Nick asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Kurt in interest.

Kurt blushed slightly before answering.

"Um, well, no to all of the above. I mean, I have a step-brother named Finn. But that's just recent. Like, a week ago recent. And I had a few goldfish when I was younger but never anything more than that," Kurt explained to Nick.

"And boyfriends?" Nick reminded him that there was a last part of the question he hadn't gotten to.

"Oh, um, never had one," Kurt said shaking his head, blushing again.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a great guy here. There's plenty to go around," Nick said, clapping a hand on Jeff's back.

Jeff turned his head slightly to glare at Nick. Nick just smiled in return and went back to leaning against the back of his chair.

"Yeah, I'm sure the guys here are great," Kurt said, looking at Blaine across the table. Jeff turned his head and saw that Blaine was in a conversation with Wes, not even noticing Kurt's stare.

So obviously David was right. There was something there. But it was one-sided as of now. Blaine was known for being ridiculously slow at picking up on things so Jeff knew he would have a while in that regard. But on the other hand, Kurt had only met Blaine once before this so his feelings couldn't be too great yet. So before they got any more out of hand, Jeff should swoop in now and try to get him.

"So Kurt, are you staying on campus or is your home close enough to stay at?" Jeff asked, trying to seem as cool and relaxed as possible.

"Well I'm staying here during the week and then commuting home on the weekends. What about you…Jeff?" Kurt asked, trying to remember if that was actually the blonde's name or not.

"Yeah, I'm Jeff. And I stay here all the time. I only go home on breaks like spring break or Christmas break. My house is like, three hours away so I _could _go home on the weekends but being at Dalton is more fun," Jeff told him with a smile.

"What do you guys do on the weekends here?" Kurt asked, putting his bag on the table.

"We used to get drunk and have sex a lot but then we broke up," Nick said with a smirk, earning a punch to leg from Jeff.

"Nick! Don't scare him!" Jeff told Nick, glaring at him coldly.

Nick chuckled and looked back to Kurt.

"Okay, technically, that wasn't a joke. Jeff is my ex but seriously, there's usually a party or sometimes we just have Warbler jam sessions where we play music all day. It's really fun," Nick explained.

"Yeah, and sometimes we have movie marathons. We like a lot of movie series like Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, etc…" Jeff told Kurt.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun," Kurt said with a smile before adding, "So you guys are gay?"

"Well I am," Jeff said, gesturing to himself. "Nick is bi. And currently trying to go after my sister."

"Hey, what can I say? You Sterling's are attractive," Nick said with a smirk.

Kurt laughed and Jeff's face lit up when he heard it. It was so cute and happy. The bell rang and Jeff's happy face fell.

"Damn it. Class," David groaned and stood up, picking up his bag. "See you guys later. Welcome to Dalton, Kurt."

"Kurt, where's your first class?" Blaine asked, standing up as well.

"Um, it's in…room 102," Kurt said, looking at the schedule that he had dug out of his bag.

"Mine too," Jeff said happily. "I can show you where it is."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, Jeff," Kurt said.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later. Lunch, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, see you guys then," Nick said with a wave before walking off to his own class.

"So which way is it?" Kurt asked, looking down the hallways.

"Here, I'll take you," Jeff said, grabbing Kurt's hand and offering a kind smile.

Kurt blushed when Jeff took his hand but smiled in return. Jeff led him down a few halls before they finally reached the class for their first period English class.

"Here we are," Jeff said with a smile, slowly dropping Kurt's hand and opening the door for him.

Kurt smiled and walked inside, Jeff following in after him.

"Where do you sit? Can I sit by you?" Kurt asked shyly, looking around the room.

"I sit right here, you can sit right next to me," Jeff said, taking his seat and patting the empty one next to him.

Kurt took his spot next to Jeff and got out a notebook and pen.

"I'm sorry if Nick scared you back there. He doesn't have much of a filter between his brain and his mouth. Especially early in the morning," Jeff explained to Kurt.

"No, he was fine. I'm used to much more…interesting people at my old school," Kurt said, trying to find the right word to describe some of the students at McKinley. "I think I might stay at Dalton this weekend to see how a typical weekend goes."

"That will be a lot of fun," Jeff said with a smile.

Jeff took a deep breath. He really wanted to ask Kurt out for a date on Friday before Kurt's feelings got any more intense for Blaine. But they had just met _10 _minutes ago. Kurt would probably think Jeff was being too forward. But maybe he would be flattered? Jeff couldn't think about it anymore, he just had to do it.

"Hey, um, Kurt?" Jeff asked, looking over at him warily.

"Yeah, Jeff?" Kurt asked, looking back at Jeff.

"Would you um…how would you feel about, um…maybe g-going to see a movie with me on Friday night?" Jeff asked, trying to put on his friendliest smile.

Kurt seemed to be a bit taken aback by the question.

"You want to go see a movie…with me?" Kurt reiterated.

"Um, well…yeah. I-Is that okay?" Jeff was getting a little nervous now.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I'm just…a little surprised. Did you mean like…a date?" Kurt asked, still trying to figure out exactly what Kurt was asking.

"Well, n-not if you don't want it to be," Jeff said, not wanting to make Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're asking… I've never really been asked to go do anything by a boy before so I'm a little curious. Did _you _mean it like a date?"

"Wait, what? You've…you've never been asked by a guy before? Are they crazy?" Jeff blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

Kurt chuckled some and blushed.

"Why would they be crazy?" Kurt asked, resting his head on his hand.

"Well you're…beautiful," Jeff finally said after failing to find another word to figure out what he was trying to say.

Kurt smiled and blushed even deeper, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"You really think that? You think I'm beautiful?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I do," Jeff said, nodding some with a smile.

"Well you didn't answer my question," Kurt teased with a playful smile.

"Oh, the beautiful comment didn't tip you off? Yes, I meant like on an actual date," Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Then it's a date," Kurt said with a wink as the teacher called attendance to the class.

Jeff grinned and couldn't even focus on what the teacher was saying. He had a date with the most beautiful guy in school. Jeff was so excited that he didn't even realize that Kurt looked just as excited sitting next to him.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so! What ship do you think I'm writing for tomorrow for "First Date/Kiss"? Take a guess... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 of Warblers Week is here! The prompt for today is First date/ First kiss. So who better to use for this prompt than one of my two OTPs? So now you get to read about Niff's first date and kiss! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jeff wiped his sweaty hands on his pants for what seemed like the 80th time that day. His face felt flush and he couldn't control how his breathing picked up every time he caught a glance of his beautiful best friend. Nick was just so amazing with his brown hair and eyes that had a little sparkle in them whenever he talked to Jeff. Jeff knew he was head over heels for Nick now. Whenever Nick was near Jeff would completely stutter all over his words and do the nervous chuckle that he always did.

Nick was sitting at the lab table across from Jeff as they sat in biology class. Nick kept glancing over at Jeff which made the blonde excited and nervous all at the same time. His stomach would flip with anxiety every time he saw Nick glance his way. Nick had picked up on how Jeff was acting differently lately. He thought it was cute how Jeff blushed every time Nick made a slightly perverted joke. He liked how Jeff always offered to do little things for Nick like open doors or carry his books. Jeff had always been a gentleman like that but lately there was more and more of a suggestion behind it all.

Nick had finally realized that Jeff liked him when one day after classes Nick was about to open the door to their room when he heard Jeff singing. Nick was used to Jeff singing but that didn't mean he didn't always stop and listen to the blonde's amazing voice. Nick smiled and leaned against the wall as he listened to Jeff belt out one of Nick's favorite songs; Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift. Nick really didn't like Taylor Swift; neither did Jeff actually, but this song Nick always loved.

"Nicky's eyes are like a jungle, he smiles, it's like the radio," Jeff sang out and Nick's eyes widened in surprise from out in the hallway.

Nick had to stand there and process what he had just heard. Jeff had just said…his name. As he was singing a love song. A smile crept onto Nick's face as he realized that he liked the fact. Nick had always thought that Jeff was really beautiful. And he liked to cuddle with Jeff, and hold his hand in the car. Suddenly all the pieces came together inside of Nick's mind. He liked Jeff. A lot. He wanted to be with Jeff. And Jeff…liked him back. Well, if it was any indication by the song.

Nick waited a moment as Jeff continued with the song before he decided to walk in. He didn't want to walk in _right _after Jeff had sung his name. That would make it sound like he had heard him.

"Hey Jeff. Oh, I love this song," Nick said, throwing a wink at Jeff as Nick put his school bag down. Jeff blushed and ever since then he had been the bundle of nerves he had been for weeks now.

"Jeff? Jeff!" David called from the seat at the lab table next to Nick.

"Sorry, what?" Jeff said, shaking his head and breaking his gaze away from Nick.

Nick chuckled and went back to working with his own lab partner as he saw Jeff blush across the room.

"What the hell has you so spaced out lately? You're lucky you have me or you'd be failing this class right now," David said with a sigh, answering the next question on their lab assignment.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine," Jeff stuttered, adjusting his blazer even though there was nothing wrong with it.

"Uh huh…" David said as he finished writing the answer.

"Hey do you think I'm, um…attractive?" Jeff asked, leaning into David and keeping his voice low.

David looked up slowly from the worksheet, raising an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Well, uh, I am straight Jeff so I don't know if this is a flirtation or…" David started.

"No, no!" Jeff said with a sigh. "Not you. I don't want to flirt with _you_. I know you're straight. But I want to flirt with…_someone_. So…am I attractive?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I mean, if I was gay, I'd go for you," David said, shrugging slightly.

"Thanks," Jeff said with a sigh of relief, looking back over at Nick.

"Why? Who's got you all hot and bothered?" David asked with a smirk.

"N-No one…" Jeff obviously lied, since he has just told David he wanted to flirt with someone and looking back down towards the lab table.

"Oh, come on!" David groaned. "You just _told _me that there's someone. So spill."

"It's fine, David," Jeff said, shaking his head but giving it away by glancing up at Nick.

David followed Jeff's gaze and saw him looking at Jeff. And what's more is that David saw Nick looking back at Jeff and giving him a small wave. David turned his head back to Jeff, jaw dropped.

"You like Nick! You've got the hots for your best friend!" David squealed, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Shhhhh!" Jeff shushed David and put his hands over his friend's mouth. "Shut _up_!"

"Dude you have _got _to ask him out! He'll totally say yes, you know he will," David told Jeff once he pried the blonde's hands off of his mouth.

"Y-You really think he will?" Jeff asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he noticed Nick looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes! Dude, you've got this. Just ask him to do something on Friday night. But make sure you say it's a date, cause you guys hang out all the time," David told him, finishing up the last question on the worksheet.

"Y-Yeah, okay… I will," Jeff said, a smile appearing on his face.

The bell rang and both Jeff and David shoved their things into their bags.

"I'll go turn this in, you go and talk to your lover boy," David said, picking up their assignment and giving Jeff a playful wink.

Jeff blushed and rolled his eyes before walking towards the door where Nick was waiting for him.

"Hey you," Nick said with a smile as they two of them walked out into the hallway.

"Hey," Jeff said with a nervous smile as they made their way to their French class together.

"What was David getting all excited over in class? He looked like he was bouncing or something," Nick asked as he looped his arm through Jeff's.

"Oh, u-uh, he was just happy that we finished the worksheet, t-that's all," Jeff said with a nod as they walked into the classroom.

"Oh," Nick said with a smirk, knowing Jeff was lying.

They took their seats at their adjoining desks and took the required supplies for the class out of their bags.

"So, um, I-I want to ask you something," Jeff said, leaning on his desk and looking at Nick.

"Okay, one condition," Nick said with a smirk.

"W-What's that?" Jeff asked, feeling the back of his neck beginning to prickle with sweat.

"You have to ask me it in French," Nick said, his smirk growing even wider on his face.

Jeff groaned. He wasn't terrible at French but he still preferred to speak in English. Nick, on the other hand, was almost fluent in French. Thanks to his mom studying abroad in France in college and being best friends with Sebastian, he could keep up pretty well with the language.

"What kind of tutor would I be if I didn't quiz you now and again?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jeff grumbled as he opened up his textbook to try to decipher was he wanted to say to Nick. After a few minutes of flipping back a forth between the pages Jeff thinks he finally has it all together. "Uh, well… Quelle est la date de vendredi?"

Nick chuckled and Jeff frowned at him in confusion.

"The date of Friday would be the 8th, Jeff," Nick told his best friend, nodding his head.

"Wait, what?" Jeff asked, tilting his head, still confused.

"You asked me what the date is on Friday," Nick said.

"Oh…" Jeff said with a frown and then sighed. "Hold on."

Jeff flipped through a few more pages, taking a little longer this time to make sure that he finally had it all right. Jeff cleared his throat before speaking.

"Voulez-vous aller à une date avec moi le vendredi soir?" Jeff asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Nick's face beamed at the question.

"I was really hoping that's what you were trying to ask. And yes, yes I would_ love _to go on a date with you on Friday," Nick said, leaning in and pulling Jeff into a hug.

Jeff grinned and hugged Nick back tightly. This would be a perfect date. Jeff would make sure of that.

* * *

Jeff adjusted his black button down shirt in the mirror. He was supposed to leave with Nick in five minutes and Jeff had to look just _perfect _for their date tonight. Nick was upstairs getting ready in his little brother's room while Jeff got ready in their shared dorm room.

Jeff flipped his hair out of his eyes, smiling when he saw that he was having a really good hair day. Jeff looked down at the red pants he was wearing. When he had bought them at the store yesterday afternoon he had gotten some really good feedback. He had walked out of the dressing room to go look at them in the mirror and there happen to be three girls walking by who all stopped to stare at him in the pants. Jeff blushed some when he noticed them all looking at him. The pants had zippers on them, some of them opening small pockets in the pants. When Jeff got home, he unzipped the pockets to find the numbers of all three girls written on pieces of paper. Jeff was a little confused how the girls got their numbers in there though but he really didn't want to think about that too much. But that was just the boost of confidence he needed to go on this date with Nick. Hopefully Nick would stare at him the way that those girls did.

Jeff heard a knock on the door and his heart skipped a beat. He grinned and did one last check in the mirror to make sure he looked his best. Jeff walked over to the door and opened it up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Nick standing there. Nick was wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt underneath a light blue button up shirt, unbuttoned at the top to show the t-shirt. On the bottom Nick was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. His hair was perfect, as always, Jeff thought.

"Whoa…" Nick said as he took in Jeff's appearance, mainly his lower body. "You look…wow."

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Jeff said with a smile, grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet.

"No, I mean you look incredible all the time but…whoa. Where did you get those pants?" Nick asked, not even hiding the fact that he was checking Jeff out a little.

Jeff blushed as he turned back around and saw Nick looking at him like that.

"Thanks, Nick," Jeff said quietly and walked out into the hallway to lock the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Nick said, smiling and taking Jeff's hand into his own.

Jeff's heart rate sped up when Nick took his hand. They had held hands before, a lot actually, but this was different. And they both knew it. The movie theatre wasn't far from Dalton so they decided to just walk there. They held hands the entire way, ignoring the looks from the people who watched them. Jeff opened the door for Nick, allowing him to walk inside first. They got in line to buy the tickets when Nick spoke up.

"I'm buying the tickets," Nick stated, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"No way! I'm the one who asked you out, which means that I pay for the date," Jeff told him knowingly, taking his own wallet out of his tight pants, Nick watching as the pants stretched across certain places.

"Fine. But I get to pay for the snacks. Deal?" Nick asked, looking up at Jeff through his eyelashes.

Jeff nodded, forgetting how to speak for a moment with Nick looking at him like that.

"Y-Yeah, yeah okay…" Jeff said.

Nick smiled and watched Jeff as he bought the tickets. They stood in the snack line, and as Jeff promised, Nick got to pay for the popcorn and drinks that they got. The theatre was mostly empty so they got a nice seat right in the middle.

"If I get scared can I hold onto you?" Nick asked as the lights dimmed.

"Nick, this is a romantic comedy," Jeff reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well fine, if you don't want me to hold onto you…" Nick said with a smirk, leaning away from Jeff.

"No, I want that!" Jeff called out, maybe a little too loud.

Nick chuckled and leaned back against Jeff, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder. They stayed that way for the entire movie. Jeff was content having Nick in his arms and Nick was happy to be cuddled up against his blondie. Once the movie was over, they stood up and Jeff took Nick's hand. They walked outside and began to walk back to Dalton.

"I had a great time tonight, Nicky," Jeff said, swinging their hands slightly as they walked.

"So did I. I'm glad you finally asked me out. It was cute to see you squirm but I wanted to actually get to be with you," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's middle and leaning into him.

"You…you knew?!" Jeff asked, looking down at Nick. "How long have you known that I've like you?!"

Nick bit his lip to hide his smirk as they walked a few more steps.

"Nicky's eyes are like a jungle…" Nick sang in a somewhat teasing tone as they approached the front door of Dalton.

"Oh my God…" Jeff said, turning bright red. "I can't believe you heard that…"

"Oh Jeffy, it was adorable. I loved it. Actually…it's what made me realize that I actually liked you in return," Nick said with a smile, pushing the door open and walking inside with Jeff.

"Really? Well then I'm glad that I sang it," Jeff responded with a smile, pulling Nick by the hand into the elevator.

Once they were inside, Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's stomach and leaned his head on Jeff's chest.

"You make me really happy, Jeff. And I really, _really _like you," Nick said, closing his eyes as he spoke.

Jeff grinned at Nick's words, rubbing his back softly as they went up in the elevator.

"That makes me really happy, Nicky. Because you mean the world to me. And I would love to go on a second date with you," Jeff said.

Nick pulled back as the doors to the elevator opened and he looked up at Jeff.

"I thought that was a given," Nick said with a wink, walking off of the elevator and pulling Jeff with him.

Jeff blushed and walked with Nick towards their room.

"Well, this is my place," Nick teased as they approached their dorm door.

"Nice place you've got here," Jeff teased back.

Nick chuckled and took Jeff's hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jeff smiled and took Nick's other hand so that they were holding both hands in front of their door, looking into each other's eyes. Nick took a step closer to Jeff. Jeff leaned down slightly, closing the space in between the two of them.

And their lips touched.

Nick instantly deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff smiled against Nick's lips and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. After a few moments of standing there kissing, they both needed air and reluctantly pulled away.

"W-Wow," Jeff said breathlessly, resting his forehead against Nick's.

"That was amazing," Nick said, leaning up to peck Jeff's lips once more.

"I think I could get used to this," Jeff said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Nick agreed with a chuckle, going in for another kiss.

* * *

**Awkward Jeff is fun to write. Nicky would make him squirm ;) I hope you guys enjoyed today's entry! Who do you think I have planned for tomorrow's First Time Meeting Each Other's Parents...? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 is here! Today's prompt is First Time Meeting Each Other's Parents! And the pairing I used for today is Nickbastian! I think Nick and Sebastian would be adorable together :) In this entry you'll see Nick's older brother, Jackson. So everyone says that Curt Mega and Joseph Gordon-Levitt look alike and I agree. So that's the face claim I have pictured for Jackson. And if you don't know what Joseph looks like, I suggest you look it up because you are missing out on a ridiculously good looking man. So now, here's day 3! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nick nodded in agreement to whatever his father was going on about this time. Nick's older brother was laughing, doing his usual sucking up to their father. Jackson was the clear favorite but it was only because Nick didn't feel like being as much of an ass kisser as his brother was.

They were all at a restaurant in uptown Westerville that was his father's favorite. It was fancy, but not so fancy that Nick had to wear a suit or anything. Just a nice shirt and a pair of slacks were fine. Nick would have much preferred just going to the pizzeria down the road with his family instead, but this is what Nick's father liked.

"So Nicky, how's that boy you've been dating?" Nick's mother Olivia asked as his father finished his story.

"Oh, he's good," Nick said with a nod.

"When can we finally meet him?" Nick's father Greg asked as he picked up his glass of water to take a sip. "Sebastian's his name, right?"

"Um…I don't know, dad. He's really busy lately," Nick told his father. "And yeah, he's Sebastian."

Nick didn't really mind Sebastian meeting his parents he just knew that Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable about it still. Sebastian wasn't used to serious relationships so meeting the parents was a huge step for him and Nick was willing to take it slow with him.

"What's he so busy with?" Jackson asked, just trying to be a sarcastic asshole like always.

"Well, he's in a lot of AP classes, he's in the Warblers, and he plays lacrosse," Nick explained to them, knowing his dad liked to be reminded that Sebastian played a sport.

"Is he any good at lacrosse?" Greg asked his youngest son.

"Yeah, he's great. Captain of the team, actually," Nick said with a proud smile.

"Tell me again Nicky, what does he look like?" Olivia asked, smiling at her son.

Nick could tell that she was the most anxious out of his family to meet Sebastian. It made him happy that his mom was so interested.

"Well, he's got light brown hair. It used to be so long that he had to gel it back just to keep it out of his eyes but thankfully I talked him into cutting it so it's slightly spiked up in the front. And he's really tall, even taller than Jackson. About Jeff's height, I'd say. Maybe a fraction of an inch taller than Jeff is. His eyes are beautiful green and his smile is really nice. It can light up a room," Nick gushed to his mom, not realizing how sappy in love he sounded to his brother.

"You mean like that guy?" Jackson asked.

Nick looked at Jackson and then saw Jackson was pointing to a guy who had just walked through the door. It was Sebastian.

"Oh, um, yeah. Just like him. That _is _him," Nick said, blushing some and stood up to walk over to his boyfriend.

"Nicky?" Sebastian's face lit up when he saw his boyfriend standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my family. What are you doing here?" Nick asked, standing on his toes to give Sebastian a quick kiss, blushing once he realized his family must have seen it.

"I'm here with my family too. They just sent me in because we were running a little late for our reservation and they're outside parking the car," Sebastian explained after giving Nick a kiss.

"It's nice to see you," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, very nice," Sebastian agreed, wrapping his arms around Nick just as his parents walked through the doors.

"Sebastian, don't tell me you're flirting. You have your Nick that we have yet to meet," Sebastian's mother said upon seeing her son's arms around a boy.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and let go of Nick to face his mother.

"Mom, this _is_ my Nicky," Sebastian said.

"Oh! Well it's nice to finally meet you, Nick," Sebastian's mom said with a smile, offering her hand to Nick.

Nick smiled and shook her hand. She was a pretty woman. She had brown hair as well, slightly darker than Sebastian's. She had her make up done beautifully with just the right amount. Her hair was up in a neat bun angled on the back of her head. She looked very sweet and warm.

"Likewise, ma'am. I've heard so much about you," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh please, call me Marcia. And this is my husband Paul. Paul, this is Sebastian's boyfriend, Nick," Marcia said, stepping aside to allow her husband to come forward.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," Paul said, shaking Nick's hand.

Nick just nodded some as he marveled at how much Sebastian looked like his father. Same eyes and same colored hair. Sebastian was just slightly taller than Paul was.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. You have an amazing son," Nick told Paul and saw Sebastian smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't know you invited Nick to come have dinner with us, Bas," Marcia said, looking at her son.

"Well, I, uh, didn't actually," Sebastian said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm here with my family. I just noticed Sebastian walk through the door," Nick explained to the Smythe's.

"Oh, right over there? Would you or they mind if we introduced ourselves?" Marcia asked when she spotted the table of three people that Nick had motioned to.

"Um, no I'm sure they'd love that. They've actually wanted to meet Sebastian for a while now," Nick said, looking over to Sebastian to make sure that he was okay.

"Sebastian, they haven't met you either?" Marcia said and then sighed. "Where did you get your manners from, young man?"

"Well mostly dad, apparently," Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he followed the three of them over to the table where the Duval's were sitting.

"So how many boys has your mom had to pull you away from before exactly?" Nick asked quietly as they walked towards the table.

"Oh stop it, she's just overly excited that I _actually _have a real boyfriend so every time she sees me with a boy she freaks out," Sebastian explained to Nick.

"Alright, I trust you," Nick said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arm around Nick's waist as they walked, only to pull it away once they reached the table.

"Uh, mom, dad, Jackson…This is Sebastian, his mom Marcia and his dad Paul," Nick introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Olivia greeted. "I'm Olivia; this is my husband Greg, and my oldest son Jackson. It's nice to meet you, Sebastian. We've heard many wonderful things about you."

"Yeah, Nick can't keep quiet about you," Jackson said, smirking slightly.

Nick glared at him from across the table where he was standing.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Greg offered, standing up to get a waiter to pull another table over.

"Oh, we don't want to intrude," Paul said.

"No, we insist. We would love to get to know the boy our son is so crazy about and his family," Olivia said with a smile.

Nick blushed when his mom said that and took a seat in his chair next to Jackson and pulling Sebastian down next to him.

"Nicky, you didn't tell me that your brother is so hot," Sebastian whispered to Nick as they sat down.

Nick glared at Sebastian, whispering back dangerously low, "Because he isn't."

"You look a lot alike," Sebastian told him with a shrug.

"So you're the boy that manages to make my brother blush like a little girl, huh?" Jackson asked Sebastian, leaning back in his chair as the parents began their own conversation at the other end of the table.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

Nick blushed and looked down at the table cloth.

"It's quite easy to make him blush, actually. Just mention anything that remotely sounds dirty and he looks like a tomato," Sebastian told Jackson.

"Oh is that so?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows and looking from Sebastian to Nick.

"Shut up…" Nick murmured quietly as he took a sip of his water.

"How's that taste, Nick? Hmm? You like how that feels in your mouth?" Sebastian asked, keeping a straight face.

Nick coughed on the water as he tried not to choke, turning bright red.

"Seb!" Nick complained, setting his glass back down.

"Oh boy, Nick. I heard you choking there. What's the matter, not able to hold things in your mouth?" Jackson asked with a smirk, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Jackson!" Nick said, holding his head in his hands. "God damn it, I'm surrounded."

"You know what, I like you Sebastian," Jackson said, nodding his head.

"You're not bad yourself," Sebastian said in agreement.

Nick glared slightly at his boyfriend, knowing he was implying at Jackson's looks as well.

"Did you that Nick slept with a night light until he was fourteen?" Jackson told Sebastian, knowing exactly how to irritate his little brother.

"Jackson!" Nick groaned, sinking lower in his seat.

"So that's why he can't fall asleep unless the television is on!" Sebastian said.

"Seriously, Nick? Still afraid of the dark?" Jackson asked with an amused grin.

"No! The sound is just calming…" Nick tried to cover. "I slept fine when Dalton lost power during the last thunderstorm."

"Yeah, only because you were clinging onto me for dear life for an hour," Sebastian reminded his boyfriend.

"At least he didn't cling to his teddy bear," Jackson commented.

"You told me that teddy bear was from your grandfather, that's why you kept it," Sebastian said, looking to Nick.

"It is from him!" Nick defended.

"Yeah, he gave it to Nick on his second birthday and ever since Nick slept with it," Jackson teased.

"Well, I guess I replaced the bear," Sebastian smirked.

"His name is Johnny…" Nick mumbled quietly.

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of Nick's head.

"You're adorable," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"You guys are mean," Nick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Olivia asked once she saw her youngest son pouting.

"They're being mean to me…" Nick grumbled.

"Aww, Nicky," Olivia said.

"And Nick goes crying to mommy," Jackson said with a smirk.

"Jackson, enough," Olivia chastised. "I swear, twenty two years old and I _still _have to reprimand you about teasing your little brother."

"Mom, I'm just teaching Sebastian how to mess with him," Jackson defended.

"I'm sure Sebastian will be just fine without your help," Olivia said, turning back to the adults.

"I'll teach you how to put paint in his shampoo later," Jackson leaned in towards Sebastian to say quietly.

"No thanks, I'd like to have sex in the next few months. Plus, he and Jeff already did that one on Thad, it's been done," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Damn, I forgot Nick can withhold sex from you. He doesn't really have any leverage on me," Jackson said with a slight shrug.

"Really? Because I could always tell Raquel about that night you spent with Marilyn?" Nick offered with a teasing smirk.

"I will kill you," Jackson threatened with a glare.

"Check and mate," Nick said with a satisfied smirk, leaning back in his seat.

"I think we could still talk in private, Jackson," Sebastian said with a nod.

"Oh yeah," Jackson agreed.

"Oh God, why did I ever want you two to meet?" Nick asked, holding his head in his hands again.

Nick sighed. He had no idea that his brother and his boyfriend were going to team up against him. Maybe his best friend Jeff and he could team up on a plan to get them back.

"Don't even think about calling Jeff. David confiscated all his prank equipment," Sebastian said as if he could read Nick's mind.

Nick sighed again. Only this time, it was faked. Because he was trying to hide his growing smirk because what neither of them knew was, Nick had his own stash of pranks in his room all ready to go.

* * *

**Poor Nicky, his brother and boyfriend are gonna gang up on him. Good thing Nick has Jeff on his side ;) Did you guys like today's prompt?! I hope so! Now who could I have planned for tomorrow's prompt...? It's the first time? Be prepared... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4! Today's prompt is First Time. And if you read my writing you know I'm not very good at smut. So ask my why I tried to tackle a foursome? Well, because I wanted my 2 OTPs together on this one! Henceforth, this is Niffblastian's first time. Niffblastian consists of Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Sebastian if you didn't know. This was kind of difficult and I don't know how good it actually is but that's up to you to decide. And so here you go, day 4 :)**

* * *

"That party was awesome!" Jeff said as he, Nick, Blaine, and Sebastian tumbled out of the elevator onto the third floor where their rooms were.

The Warblers had thrown another party in the senior commons. They had one every weekend but this one seemed to be much more fun than the others. They didn't know why, it just did. They didn't have much alcohol to go around so no one was really drunk, just a little bit tipsy. Nick clung to Jeff's back as the four of them stumbled down the hallway.

"Let's all go to Nick and Jeff's room," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine in that direction by the hand.

"For what?" Nick asked, digging his key out of his pocket to open the door.

"For a little fun, Nicky," Jeff said, pressing a few kisses to Nick's neck as the brunette worked on opening the door.

"All four of us?" Blaine asked, eyes widening some.

"Oh come on, it's not like this is the first time Jeff and I have tried to get it," Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I still can't believe you guys want a foursome," Nick said, shaking his head and opening the door.

The four of them walked inside and Sebastian shut the door behind them. Nick and Jeff sat on Nick's bed while Blaine and Sebastian took a seat on Nick's.

"Come on Nick, it'll be fun. Look at how hot they are," Jeff said to his boyfriend, pressing kisses against his ear.

Blaine blushed and leaned into Sebastian who wrapped his arm around the shorter man.

"I know they are," Nick admitted, blushing slightly and tilting his head so Jeff's lips would move to his neck.

"See, Blaine. Nick thinks we're hot so why don't we take advantage of that? I already know you think they're hot," Sebastian said, rubbing Blaine's hip the way that he knows turns his boyfriend on.

Blaine blushed even deeper and pushed against Sebastian's chest.

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, you think we're hot, do ya?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"Mhmm, someone can't keep his eyes to himself when we're all changing in gym class. Normally I'd get jealous but I was watching you guys too," Sebastian said.

"I still don't know about this…" Nick said, moving away from Jeff a little so the kisses to the neck weren't such a turn on.

"Oh come on, Nicky. It'll be fun. Haven't you always said you'd think it was hot to see me kiss Sebastian?" Jeff mused, trailing his finger up Nick's leg.

"Jeff, that was supposed to be private," Nick glared at Jeff.

"T-That does sound hot…" Blaine mumbled from across the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"Would you like to see that, baby? You want to see me kiss Jeff?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's thigh now.

Blaine nods some, a little shyly and then looks up at Sebastian, biting his lip.

"Do you want to see it too, Nicky?" Jeff asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Um…y-yeah, I would," Nick admitted, blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Well then get over here, blondie," Sebastian said with a smirk, removing his arm from around Blaine's waist.

Blaine got up and went over to sit by Nick as Jeff walked over to Sebastian with a smirk on his face as well. Jeff sat down on Sebastian's lap and the brunette instantly wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff leaned in and kissed Sebastian soft at first but it didn't take long before Sebastian lied back on the bed, taking Jeff with him, and turning the kiss dirty. Jeff hands instantly found Sebastian's hair as a small moan escaped from his throat. Sebastian spread his legs and Jeff's body found its way between them, lying on his crotch. Nick slid a little closer to Blaine on the other bed. Blaine looked at Nick out of the corner of his eye before turning to fully look at him. Nick looked back at Blaine, biting his lip. Blaine smiled shyly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Nick's lips. Nick kissed him back softly, scooting closer to rest a hand on Blaine's leg. Jeff pulled back from Sebastian to look over at Nick and Blaine's reactions. His eyes widened when he saw the two of them kissing.

"Damn…" Jeff muttered quietly at how hot they looked.

"What?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to see what Jeff was looking at. "Oh, fuck."

"Clothes are coming off," Jeff announced, yanking his shirt off over his head.

"Now," Sebastian added, sitting up so he could get his off as well.

"Yo, you two making out. Get over here so we can undress you," Jeff said, crawling off of Sebastian.

Blaine and Nick broke apart, only blushing slightly this time. They helped Jeff and Sebastian push the beds together so now there was a bigger space for them all to be. All four climbed back on top and looked at each other as if deciding whose clothes they wanted to rip off first.

"Nick, lay down," Sebastian finally said, pressing down gently on Nick's chest until he was laying all the way back on the bed.

Sebastian worked the buttons open on Nick's shirt as he began to plant hot open-mouth kisses along his neck. Nick moaned and arched his back, his hips lifting up off of the bed. Jeff made quick use of that to pull Nick's pants down over his hips and toss them somewhere on the ground behind them. Blaine then crawled behind Jeff and began to kiss down Jeff's bare back until he came to his waist where his pants hung low on his hips. Jeff turned his head around to look down at Blaine who leaned up to kiss Jeff on hard on the lips. Jeff moaned instantly against Blaine's mouth; always being easily turned on by kissing. Blaine's hand slid into Jeff's pants and gripped his ass, earning another moan from the taller boy. Jeff wiggled his hips and with Blaine's help, managed to get his pants off and somewhere off the bed; no one really caring where. Sebastian had managed to push Nick's shirt all the way off of his shoulders and tossed it away.

"Blaine, yours is the only shirt still on. Come here," Nick said, making grabby hands for Blaine as Sebastian kissed all over Nick's chest.

Jeff reluctantly pulled his lips away from Blaine so Blaine could crawl over to Nick. Blaine leaned down so Nick could reach his shirt. Nick pulled the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt up and over his head, throwing it off the bed. Blaine leaned in and Nick cupped the back of Blaine's head as their lips met in a kiss once more. Jeff leaned in and gripped Sebastian's hair tightly to move the brunette's lips off of Nick's chest and onto Jeff's lips. Sebastian kissed him back happily, moaning softly when Jeff tugged on his hair. Jeff's hands went down from Sebastian's hair, trailing all over his body and touching everything he could. When he got to Sebastian's pants, he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

"Off," Jeff mumbled against Sebastian's lips, who eagerly did as he was instructed.

Sebastian and Jeff both pulled Sebastian's pants off and then looked to their boyfriends who were still kissing. Jeff rubbed his hands over Blaine's ass a few times before tugging his pants down over them.

"Mmm, Sebastian you're a lucky man," Jeff said as he got a better view of Blaine's ass now that the ill-fitting jeans were off.

"As are you," Sebastian said to Jeff as Sebastian pulled Nick's pants down, only to find that Nick was _very _well endowed if it was any signal of what Sebastian could see through Nick's boxers.

"Underwear. Off, please," Blaine begged of everyone as he felt Jeff begin sucking on his neck.

Sebastian was happy to oblige, pulling Nick's off quickly only to find that his suspicions were right.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian let out before leaning in and taking Nick into his mouth.

Nick moaned and arched his back up at the unexpected pleasure. Jeff slid his hands into Blaine's boxers and pulled them down, tossing them behind the both of them. Blaine turned around and returned the favor to Jeff before kissing him dirtily on the mouth. Nick tried to reach around Sebastian to take his off but he couldn't without moving Sebastian's head from his dick and that was something he did _not _want to do right now.

"Jeff…" Nick whined. "Get S-Sebastian's off."

Jeff broke away from Blaine before whispering against his lips with a smirk, "I'll be right back."

Jeff then went and pulled Sebastian's underwear off only to jump in surprise when he felt a finger feeling around his hole. Blaine smirked from behind Jeff and leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear, "I couldn't wait that long."

"Lube, top drawer, my side," Jeff said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of Blaine's finger teasing his entrance. Blaine stretched back and reached over to grab the lube and the condoms right next to it while still keeping his finger in Jeff.

"Alright, who does what now?" Blaine asked, opening up the bottle of lube.

"Mmm, I wanna be in you," Jeff said, leaning back and stealing a kiss from Blaine. "As nice as your finger feels, I've heard great things about how tight your ass is from Sebastian."

Blaine blushed and kissed Jeff back softly.

"And after seeing how big you are, I say that sounds perfect," Blaine mumbled against Jeff's lips.

"Blaine, i-in me," Nick moaned out as Sebastian bit and sucked on his neck.

"Then let me be in the sexy blonde," Sebastian said, turning his head to wink up at Jeff.

Jeff smirked and winked back at Sebastian, scooting himself behind Blaine. Blaine leaned down in front of Nick and kissed his lips, then trailing down his neck and jaw and joining Sebastian on kissing his chest. Sebastian winked at Blaine and took one of Nick's nipples into his mouth. Blaine heard Nick's gasp of pleasure and decided to take the other one into his mouth as well. Nick's back arched in pleasure as he moaned out.

"Oh…fuck!" Nick screamed out. Jeff smirked from behind Blaine, watching his boyfriend writhe in pleasure.

"Mm, I know you like your nipples played with, baby," Jeff mused, reaching his hands up to grip in each Blaine's and Sebastian's hair.

"S-So much," Nick whined, reaching down to stroke himself.

"Mm-mm," Sebastian said, moving Nick's hand away from himself so Sebastian could take over stroking Nick instead.

"Fuck, this is so hot," Jeff said, getting harder and harder the more he watched the two men please his boyfriend. Blaine pulled off Nick's nipple and looked back at Jeff.

"Get me ready and have some fun too, hot stuff," Blaine said with a wink, sticking his ass up in the air as he kissed further down Nick, taking his cock into his mouth. Jeff smirked and grabbed the lube bottle, popping it open and coating three of his fingers in it.

"Let's see how tight you are, B," Jeff said before sliding one finger into Blaine. Blaine moaned around Nick's cock causing Nick to moan out as well as he felt the vibrations up his cock. Jeff smirked in satisfaction and worked his finger in a few times before deciding he was ready for another. Just as Jeff was about to slide another finger into Blaine, Sebastian sat up, taking his mouth off of Nick and looked at Jeff.

"Let me prep _your _boyfriend now," Sebastian said, taking the bottle of lube from Jeff and covering his own long fingers in it. Sebastian situated himself around Blaine sucking Nick's cock and slid one long finger into Nick. Nick moaned once again, being the most vocal of all of the men there, and arched his back up, forcing more of himself down Blaine's throat. Blaine choked a little at first but was able to take it and began going down on Nick even harder. Jeff now slid two fingers into Blaine, scissoring them occasionally to stretch Blaine out even more. Jeff enjoyed the sounds that came from Blaine's throat as his fingers filled him.

"Now!" Nick suddenly yelled out. "I need someone _now_."

The look in Nick's eyes showed just how needy he really was. Blaine popped off of Nick's cock and leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips, letting it linger.

"Nicky never did need much prepping. He's always very willing," Jeff said with a smirk as he added a third finger into Blaine.

"I'll fill you up, sexy," Blaine mumbled against Nick's lips before blindly reaching back for a condom. Sebastian pulled his finger out of Nick as he reached for the condom with his other hand.

"Put it on me?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, biting his lip seductively.

"Hell yes," Sebastian answered with a smirk and a wink, ripping the package open and taking the condom out. He slipped in onto Blaine's thick length, enjoying the feeling of Blaine in his hands.

"Ready for me, Nicky?" Blaine asked, lining himself up with Nick's entrance. Nick's only response was a moan and a head nod as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Blaine slowly slid into Nick since he didn't have much prepping.

"God damn it, Nick! You're so fucking tight!" Blaine yelled in ecstasy, throwing his head back at the feeling of Nick around him, even only just a little bit. "A-Am I hurting you?"

"No…feels _so _good, Blaine…" Nick moaned out. "L-Let Jeffy in you. He feels amazing."

"Mm, yes please," Blaine said, dropping his head back to Jeff's shoulder behind him. Jeff pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck as he removed his fingers from Blaine's ass.

"Sebastian, get me ready. I won't last long if Blaine's as tight as I hear," Jeff said, picking a condom up and rolling it up his cock. Sebastian happily obliged, moving himself behind Jeff and using his already lubed up finger to stretch out Jeff's ass.

"Damn…" Jeff muttered out in pleasure from Sebastian's long finger.

"Go in Blaine, Jeffy. Feel how tight he is," Sebastian coerced, slipping his finger slowly in and out of Jeff. Jeff nodded and slowly pushed into Blaine, forcing Blaine into Nick a little bit more. All three moaned out in unison at the sensation, causing Sebastian to bite his lip and stroke himself a few times with his free hand.

"So fucking hot," Sebastian commented as he slipped another finger into Jeff. Jeff rocked his hips in pace with Sebastian's finger which set the pace for Blaine and Nick as well. After he was sure he was ready, Sebastian slipped a third finger into Jeff's hole to make sure he was stretched out enough for him.

"S-Seb…m-make Jeff feel good," Blaine said, dazed, as he was in complete bliss from the movement in front of him as well as behind.

"Do you think he's ready for me, baby?" Sebastian asked, pulling his fingers out of Jeff.

"Mhmm, he can take it. Seb is _big_, Jeff. You'll like it," Blaine said, leaning back to kiss Jeff sloppily on the lips. Jeff moaned against Blaine's lips, licking his tongue across Blaine's top lip. Sebastian rolled a condom onto his cock then slicked it up with lube. He gently took Jeff's hips into his hands and slid into Jeff's tight heat.

"Ah!" Jeff cried out, his hips spasming into Blaine which made Blaine slam into Nick. Sebastian set the pace at a steady thrust. Jeff and Blaine were on sensory overload as they each had a cock in their ass and an ass around their cock. Nick lied on his back, legs spread wide, just letting them all pound into him. Blaine reached up and stroked Nick's cock in time with all of their thrusts.

"I-I'm close…" Blaine whined out.

"Hold out baby," Sebastian moaned out, dropping his head to Jeff's shoulder. "Fuck Jeff, you are _tight_."

"So I've been told," Jeff remarked back and if he could've managed a smirk, he would have. But the feeling was so overwhelming that Jeff felt as if he was about to explode.

"Jeff, if you move your hips just slightly…" Sebastian said, angling his own hips so that Jeff would thrust into Blaine at just the right spot.

"OH!" both Blaine and Jeff whined out at the same time and Sebastian smirked.

"Well I guess I found _both _of your prostates," Sebastian said in a satisfactory smirk as he pounded harder into Jeff at that exact same spot. Jeff whined and leaned forward and bit down on Blaine's shoulder. Apparently Blaine liked that because between the bite and Jeff pounding into his prostate it took only a few more thrusts and Blaine came spilling into Nick's ass, moaning out, loudly, as he did so. Blaine's hand clenched around Nick's cock as he came, causing Nick to buck his hips wildly and cum all over Blaine's hand and both of their chests. Blaine collapsed onto Nick's chest, breathing heavily as he kept his ass in the air for Jeff to pound in to. The sight of Nick cumming and Blaine's ass tightening around him made Jeff come closer and closer to the edge.

"Seb, I'm gonna…I'm gonna," is all Jeff managed to get out before he came hard inside of Blaine, dropping his head back to Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian pressed kisses along Jeff's neck and kept thrusting gently, letting him ride out his orgasm. Jeff breathed heavily as he slumped forward and rested on Blaine.

"Seb…you haven't cum yet?" Nick asked, looking up at him.

"He exhausts me. He can last so much longer than I can," Blaine said, finally getting his breathing back to normal.

"Well lay back, let us take care of you," Nick said, removing himself from underneath the two men who were lying on top of him. Sebastian smirked and pulled out of Jeff, moving up to lie against the pillows, excited to see what Nick had in store. Nick crawled forward, Blaine and Jeff managing to pick themselves off of each other and get enough energy to follow behind Nick. Nick smirked up at Sebastian before pulling the condom off and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can. Nick started by licking all up Sebastian's shaft. He took the base in his hand and started to take as much as he could in his mouth. Blaine watched in awe at how much Nick could actually fit down his throat without gagging. Jeff just smirked as he watched because he knew from experience how much Nick could handle. Sebastian and Jeff were roughly the same size, Jeff maybe being a little longer, but Sebastian being slightly thicker. Nick let go of Sebastian's cock and pulled off to start licking down to Sebastian's balls. But he traveled even farther down to tease Sebastian's hole with his tongue. Once Nick was down at Sebastian's ass and away from his cock, Blaine and Jeff came in and followed Nick's lead. Jeff took Sebastian's cock in his mouth, sucking greedily and using his hand on the little he couldn't fit in his mouth. Blaine went down and began to play with Sebastian's balls, licking and sucking just the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Sebastian gripped the sheets on the bed and did his best to keep from thrusting his hips up. He'd had one, even two, mouths down there before, but this? Three mouths down there giving him this much pleasure? It was too much for him to handle. He could feel the familiar feeling building up in his lower abdomen. Nick let his tongue finally plunge in and taste Sebastian's ass. Sebastian's toes curled as he felt that. He moaned out, reaching down to grab whoever's hair he could find first. He grabbed Jeff's and it only encouraged Jeff to go deeper and harder on him.

"Cum for us, baby," Blaine said, only to go back to licking at his boyfriend's balls.

With only two more licks of Nick's tongue, a hard lick form Blaine and Jeff going down deeper one more time, Sebastian completely lost it and exploded inside of Jeff's mouth. Jeff took most of it but some managed to spill down the sides of his mouth as he pulled off of Sebastian.

"Mm, gimme a taste of that," Nick said as he pulled out of Sebastian's ass and pulled Jeff in for a dirty kiss. Jeff gladly kissed Nick back, letting him taste Sebastian. Nick pulled back with a satisfied smirk, licking his lips.

"Yum," he commented. "Wanna taste yourself?"

Sebastian nodded and pulled Nick into a kiss while Jeff did the same to Blaine, letting Blaine taste his boyfriend. Once they were done tasting and kissing, they took off all condoms and used tissues to clean themselves off. After they were all clean, they all fell back onto the bed with tired sighs.

"That was fun," Blaine said, cuddling up to Nick who was between him and Sebastian.

"We told you guys it would be," Jeff reminded them, letting his eyes slip closed and head fall onto Sebastian's chest.

"I feel like I could sleep for days," Nick said with a yawn, wrapping an arm around Blaine but leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I say we go for round two when we all wake up," Sebastian suggested, pulling the blanket up over the four of them before wrapping an arm around each Nick and Jeff.

Each hummed in agreement in their sleepy daze. One thing they all knew, this would be happening a lot more often now.

* * *

**Hot. Ugh, I just really wish there were more fics about the four of them together. They're so hot together! Even if I may not have written it as such here.. But hopefully it was good! Smut is definitely what I'm the least confident in in my writing but I know I needed this to be the entry for today's prompt so I hope it worked! Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's prompt is first time dancing together (not in a competition). Hmm, dancing. Who could I have possibly picked for that one...? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so suuuuuper late, I know! But I've just kind of had like, the worst two months of my life so I hope you can please excuse my absence! But I'm here now and I have to finish Warblers Week of course! So here's day 5's entry, First Timer Dancing Together (Not in a Competition). And who else would I pick but the two best dancers in the Warblers, of course! Jeffbastian! Jeff and Sebastian! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff twirled around the dance floor, not paying attention to anything else. He just listened to the music and moved his body along with the rhythm. He had been in Dalton's dance studio for a little over two hours now and he didn't even feel the slightest bit tired. Jeff never did when he danced. He could dance for hours and never feel sore or exhausted. It was after he stopped dancing when that all kicked in.

Sebastian was walking through the halls of Dalton. He had only been there for four days now so he was still learning his way around. He thought he heard music coming from around the corner so Sebastian decided to check it out. Sebastian found the room the sound seemed to be coming from. He was pretty sure that room was the dance studio so it would make sense that music would be playing in there. Sebastian walked up to the small window in the door and peered through it. It was that blonde that he had noticed that was in his math class. And in the Warblers, that Sebastian was joining. Sebastian didn't want to be creepy but once he caught sight of the boy dancing…he couldn't look away. His moves were mesmerizing. He seemed to just flow with the beat. What was the boy's name again? Jack? Jeremy? Joe? Something with a J, at least. He didn't seem to notice that Sebastian was watching him. He slowly turned the doorknob, not wanting to distract the blonde from his dancing. He slid into the room quietly and hung back against the wall as he continued to watch him.

Jeff came to a halt once the song ended. He breathed heavily as he placed his hands upon his hips. It wasn't until he heard a slow clapping coming from behind him that he turned around to see he was being watched.

"Very nice," Sebastian complimented as he stopped clapping and slid his hands into his pockets.

"O-Oh, thanks," Jeff said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I didn't know anyone was watching me."

"Well, an audience is always nice, no?" Sebastian asked, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"I guess so," Jeff said with a shrug.

"You know, I dance a little bit myself," Sebastian told Jeff with a kind smile.

"Do you? Well, that'll help you out around here if you join the Warblers. And it'll help me out, too. I'm usually the one choreographing the steps and I could use a little help," Jeff said, walking over to his dance bag a pulling a water bottle out.

"Maybe you should show me a thing to two about the Warblers style?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah, sure thing," Jeff offered with a smile. "I'm Jeff, by the way."

"Sebastian," the brunette replied as he checked the other boy out.

Jeff noticed Sebastian's wandering eyes and blushed slightly before smiling.

"So um, want me to show you a few steps now?" Jeff asked, stretching his leg out by pulling it up behind him.

"Yeah, let's do this," Sebastian responded with a smile.

"Alright," Jeff said and began to do some moves, starting off simple to allow Sebastian to follow along.

Sebastian repeated the steps almost perfectly and Jeff's jaw almost dropped in surprise.

"Wow, you really _can _dance…" Jeff drawled.

"Told you," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Is that all you've got, Blondie? I saw your moves before, you're holding back on me."

"That's before I knew you could keep up. Okay, here comes something a little more our speed," Jeff said before breaking into some more dance moves that he had just been working on himself recently.

Sebastian watched Jeff move his body and he couldn't help himself from all the dirty thoughts that flooded his mind.

"Your turn," Jeff said with a nod as he finished his moves.

Sebastian started to do the moves but about half way through he forgot what came next because he had been too busy watching Jeff's hips.

"I um, guess I wasn't completely focused on the dance there…" Sebastian admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, let me show you again, newbie," Jeff said with a smirk before starting the routine over again.

Sebastian smirked at him as he watched him go through it again. Yeah, he was definitely going to like it here at Dalton.

* * *

**Yes, shorter than the others but I finally got it up! Next up, moving in together! Should be up shortly, if not tonight! Thanks for sticking around and reading, guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's day 6's entry! Moving In Together. So, when I decided all my couples for the week I had an extra one and I really couldn't decide which one to use so I just put them both in this one entry. The couples that are moving in together in here are... Well, I'll just let you read and find that out. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jeff, get your ass in here and help me table inside!" Sebastian yelled from the back of the U-Haul truck that the four new roommates were all unloading together.

"I'm coming!" Jeff called and jogged out the front door of the pale blue townhouse and up the silver ramp, into the truck.

"Took you long enough. Don't start making out with your boyfriend until we're completely moved in," Sebastian said, half sarcastically as he picked up one side of the table as Jeff lifted the other side.

"Hey!" Blaine called, blushing slightly, as he came out of the house, wiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I can just never forget the time I walked in on the two of you going at it at Dalton. Last time I ever want to share a room with Jeff. Although you did look good, Blaine…" Sebastian trailed off as he got a smack in the back of his head from his own boyfriend.

"Well now you might not be sharing a room with me either," Hunter said teasingly, smirking at his boyfriend as he passed, carrying the table with Jeff.

"And I'll be keeping my boyfriend away from you," Jeff said with a nod as he and Sebastian made their way into the townhouse.

"Oh, shut up and help me carry this," Sebastian mumbled as he and Jeff walked into the kitchen, setting the table down in the middle.

"Is this spot good?" Jeff asked once they put it down.

"I don't know, ask the interior decorator here," Sebastian said, pulling his shirt up to wipe away the sweat on his face.

"Blaine!" Jeff called, needing his expertise to know where to put the table.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen while carrying three boxes.

"Where should we put the table?" Jeff asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Why are you asking me?" Blaine asked, shifting the boxes in his arms.

"Because we know you'll throw a fit if it isn't in just the right spot, Mr. Designer," Sebastian said teasingly with a smirk, taking a box from Blaine to help him out.

"But aren't I and Jeff getting the upstairs? So you and Hunter should decide where the table goes, even if we all are sharing the kitchen," Blaine said, smiling gratefully at Sebastian once he takes a box from him.

"I thought we were getting the upstairs?" Hunter asked, walking into the kitchen with two shares that went at the table.

"Which is bigger?" Jeff asked, leaning back on the counter, trying to stall as much as possible from having to go back into the truck and lifting more heavy boxes and furniture.

"They're the same size, pretty much. The downstairs just has the kitchen and the upstairs has the office room that's going to get all our gym equipment," Blaine explained, putting one of the boxes marked "kitchen" down on the counter next to Jeff.

"Speaking of which, Jeff and I need to go get that out of the truck still," Sebastian commented, nodding his head towards the open door which led to the moving truck.

"Why are we doing all the heavy lifting?" Jeff whined to Sebastian.

"Because Hunter can't lift anything too heavy because of the torn muscle in his shoulder and you're the one who said you'd rather lift than make your boyfriend do it," Sebastian said, walking past him and back out to the truck.

"That's true you did," Blaine said with a cheesy smile as he walked past Jeff too.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeff grumbled and walked back outside with Hunter as they all went to get another round of stuff from the truck.

"Next is mine and Jeff's bedframe so we kind of need to decide who's getting which floor," Blaine told the three of them once they were all back on the truck.

"Is one of the room's bigger?" Hunter asked.

"The downstairs is slightly, but it's only a few feet's difference," Blaine explained to him.

"Well, I for one would rather have the upstairs so we don't have to hear the floor above us squeak and crack every night," Jeff said, playfully glaring at Hunter and Sebastian.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with him on this one," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"But that means we have to hear you two going at it every night above us," Sebastian pointed out.

"At least we know how to keep it on the bed!" Jeff argued.

"Oh my God, we fall off the bed one time…" Sebastian grumbled quietly.

"It's fine, we'll take the downstairs. We'll just have to drown them out, Seb," Hunter said with a smirk, nudging his boyfriend's side.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan," Sebastian responded with a smirk before picking up two pieces of the bed frame as Jeff picked up the other two.

* * *

Three hours and many complaints (mostly from Jeff) later, all of their furniture and boxes were in the townhouse. The four of them sat on the couches in the living room, splitting a pizza and two bottles of soda they ordered from a pizzeria down the road.

"I think this is going to be fun," Blaine said with a smile. "I mean, Dalton was a blast and we had classes and stuff getting in the way then. Yeah, we've got work now but this is the real world. We've got freedom. It's going to be awesome."

"Yeah, as long as you guys keep up with your rent," Sebastian commented with a teasing smirk,

"Hey, who's the one here who doesn't have a job?" Jeff questioned.

"Hey! Not my fault, I've got three interviews lined up! I just need to find something that will work when classes start in the fall," Sebastian told them with a nod.

"Funny, the three of us have already found jobs that will work," Blaine added, cheekily.

"Aww, don't gang up on him. It's not his fault he lost the last job he applied for to a fifteen old girl," Hunter said but couldn't help himself from laughing at the end of his sentence.

"The interviewer was a sixteen year old guy; of course that's who he picked!" Sebastian defended.

The other three laughed at Sebastian's expense, but even he couldn't help but smile.

"You three are going to drive me insane," Sebastian mumbled before taking another bit of pizza.

"No one forced you to agree to the arrangement," Blaine said with a smirk, taking a sip of his soda.

"You're lucky I like you guys," Sebastian commented.

"Lucky isn't the word I'd use," Jeff said playfully, receiving a kick from Sebastian.

They all laughed together as they finished up their dinner.

* * *

"I think this is going to be nice," Hunter said as he and Sebastian got ready for bed that night.

"You're starting to sound like Blaine," Sebastian commented as he spit his toothpaste into the sink.

"You don't think so, though?" Hunter asked as he rinsed his face off.

"Yeah, I do. It'll be fun. But don't tell Jeff I said that. I don't know why, but I'm sure he'd find a way to annoy me about it," Sebastian said, before taking a sip of water and spitting it out.

"You love him," Hunter said teasingly as he dried his face off.

"Ehh, he's a freak. But I'm the only one allowed to call him that," Sebastian said and walked into the adjoining bedroom for him and Hunter.

"You two are like brothers, I swear," Hunter said, following Sebastian into the room and lying down on the bed with him.

"Mmm, so please don't make me think about my brother as I lay in bed with you, okay?" Sebastian asked, pulling himself on top of Hunter.

"Are we going to break in the new bed?" Hunter asked, smirking up at Sebastian.

"Duh," Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

"I'm glad we all decided to move in here together," Jeff said as he pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Me too, they're good friends," Blaine replied, putting his book down on the bedside table and snuggling up to Jeff.

"I mean because we only have to pay half the rent now," Jeff said with a smirk, wiggling his eyes down at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and lightly hit his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh hush, you. You know you love them," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Jeff's shoulder.

"I do, I just don't like saying it out loud," Jeff told Blaine with a shrug.

"You say it to me," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, well you're my Blaine. My boyfriend. I tell you everything," Jeff told him.

Blaine smiled at that and leaned up to press a kiss to Jeff's lips.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Jeff responded with a smile.

Just as Jeff reached out to turn the light out, they heard the unmistakable squeaking of a mattress coming from below them.

"Oh, it's on," Jeff murmured.

"Jeff, are you really gonna- Oh…" Blaine started to say before Jeff started to run his hands over Blaine's body.

"What was that, baby?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"Just shut up so we can get loud," Blaine mumbled and pulled Jeff on top of him.

The new living arrangements would certainly going to take a little getting used to. Not that either couple minded.

* * *

**Bleff and Huntbastian for today. Did you guys like it? I don't see Blaine and Jeff as a couple much and I love them both so much that I knew I wanted to put them together for this story. Do you guys like them together? I'm curious. Anyway, the last entry should be up soon. But, not tonight because it's already the middle of the night and I have to get up really early in the morning. So, until I see you next time...thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
